goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Debug Rooms/Psynergy Test 1
In this Debug Room, the player controls a party of Felix and Jenna. Code The Codebreaker is: 82000420 0142 82000422 0001 NPCs NPCs Garet Pressing A on Garet does absolutely nothing, it just opens up the standard A menu. Jenna Does nothing except make Jenna turn towards you. She can be Halted, though, and displays the generic "..." message. Ivan Does the exact same as Jenna. Mia Upon pressing A, Mia appears to cast some sort of Psynergy, as the concentric blue rings surround both you and her, although there is no effect. Djinni Nothing happens when you try to start a conversation with the Mars Djinni, it just turns to face you, which it finds difficult as it appears to have fallen over. If it is Mind Read, however, it says, "I just came down to see the repaired mast, and they jumped on me from out of nowhere." Shopkeeper Just opens up a normal conversation with a ShopKeeper, the type of which seems to randomly change, sometimes it is a Weapons Shopkeeper, sometimes it is an Armour Salesman. The items in the normal Buy menu seem to the items found in Daila's weapon and Armour shops. The items in the Artifact menu, the Artifacts when it is in Weapons are a Shamshir, a Silver Blade, and a Fire Brand. The Artifacts in the Armour section differ from either having none at all, to having most of the armour from the first game. When Mind Read, he says, "Oooog... Ow...". Shopkeeper Displays all the lines of dialogue a normal shopkeeper uses, one after the other. The player can press A to advance through the "conversation", or B to close it. For some reason, Garet's name is always used as a placeholder in dialogue that would display the name of a party member, Virtuous Armlet where an item name would be displayed, and 123456 where an amount of coins would be displayed. Healer Opens a normal conversation with a Healer, granting the standard services that they give. When he is Mind Read, he says, "Stupid Briggs...". Man The same as Jenna, but is lying down. When he is Mind Read, he says, "Why do these things always happen to me?" Letters Japanese Characters The words "The body is being torn apart." appear when pressing A, and the Adepts automatically lose about 50% of their HP, and about 75% of their PP. It also gives each character some kind of Status ailment, such as Poison, Venom, or a Haunt. Japanese Character Brings up the message "You got treasure!" and gives Felix 10 Game Tickets and 10 Lucky Medals. LV Letters Increases the levels of the party members by 10. Objects Bush Opens up a menu showing the icon of every single item in the game. Sprout Does the exact same as Jenna. Fire Blaze can be cast on this fire, to blow a stream of fire into Kraden who stands a short distance to the right, who then shouts "GAH!", runs above the fire, and says "What are you doing?!", at which point you can cast Blaze on the fire again, and Kraden runs to his original position, where you can repeat the above as many times as you wish. The player cannot talk to Kraden at all. Kraden will also react to having the unobtainable A?? Psynergy cast on him, making him one of only two things in the entire game to react to it. He will simply say, "What are you doing?!" Ice Pillar If talked to from below, it allows the player to rename Isaac. If talked to from anywhere else, it brings up the inventory as if the player had chosen "Sell" in a shop, but doesn't actually allow the player to sell anything. X In A Red Box Brings up the message "You got a Djinni!" and gives the party the seven Djinni from each Element of the first game. Grass Patch Below the NPCs, there is a patch of grass which the player can blow away with Cyclone. The upper-right corner of the grass has a Cyclone portal hidden beneath it, which simply transports the player back into the same room. Using it on the right side reveals a Mad Plant, which will attack the player. In-battle, however, it will just be a Giant Bat. This "Mad Plant" will also never go away. After battling it, the music will stop. Scoop Grass To the right of the first grass patch, there is a diagonal row of grass tiles, which all can have Scoop used on them. From left to right, they contain: * A staircase which transports the player to the room they're already in * A puddle of water which Frost can be used on * A Wicked Mace * A statue which attacks the player. In-battle, however, it's identical to the aforementioned Mad Plant. Unlike the Mad Plant, however, once it's defeated, it disappears forever. Brown Tiles Between Kraden and the letters, there's an odd patch of brown tiles fenced in on either side by solid green tiles, with a horizontal barrier in the middle. The player can use Sand to navigate the brown tiles and cross under the barrier. Above the barrier, there's more Japanese writing. Torch An unlit torch. Above it is another patch of brown tiles with a barrier, which cannot be navigated with Sand. A?? can be used on the torch to light it, which causes the barrier above it to retract. Water To the right of the grass patches, there are two rectangular pools of water. Parch can be used on the left one, but only if the player uses a walk-through-walls code to go into the water, and then casts it from within. When the water is drained, it will reveal a staircase, which like all the others, simply transports the player back into the debug room. Category:Golden Sun: The Lost Age